Lecherous Demands
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Levy discovers 'blemishes' on Gajeel he'd taken considerable trouble to keep hidden from his diminutive girl friend. She thinks they're cute and he's not so sure about that - when she tries to compliment him on it, things don't go as she plans - but are somehow better than she expected. His pride has been stung, and there's only one way for him to regain his manly prowess.


_**Prompt: "It's just so little and adorable." - "That's what she said." ~ Levy & Gajeel …well, I switched it up just a little, hope you don't mind. I did make it a teensy bit smutty tho. :D (for impracticaldemon ~ sorry this took so long!)**_

 _ **'Lecherous Demands'**_

 _ **Word Count: 1435**_

 _ **Rating: mature ~nsfw~ implied shenanigans**_

 _ **Canon? What I call 'canon-esque'**_

* * *

 _ **Levy discovers 'blemishes' on Gajeel he'd taken considerable trouble to keep hidden from his diminutive girl friend. She thinks they're cute and he's not so sure about that - when she tries to compliment him on it, things don't go as she plans - but are somehow better than she expected. His pride has been stung, and there's only one way for him to regain his manly prowess.**_

* * *

Levy sat perched on her usual chair in Gajeel's kitchen. Swinging her feet back and forth she watched their late-night snack come together. His competent hands weren't hindered by the dim light coming from the hallway. As they were planning to eat and then return to bed, neither mage wanted to blast their eyes with harsh lighting.

Admiring and a bit envious of the thin sweatpants clinging to his hips, Levy ogled her lover. Gajeel's musculature was a masterpiece, worthy of gracing any museum. The raised ridges of scars were discernable in the low light, but his wounds and blemishes didn't detract from his beauty. They cried, 'here is a man who has lived and strived.'

Crossing her legs to squelch the sudden pang between them, Levy gulped quietly. They'd already come together three times this evening. And now her blood surged from watching Gajeel perform a mundane task.

Gajeel turned, bent over rummaging in the fridge. He moved to the cutting board. The ties of his pants loosened further. Extra light from the slowly closing fridge illuminated a curious splotch of blemishes that faded from Levy's view as Gajeel hitched up his pants and the fridge closed - cutting off the surplus light.

"What's on your lower back?"

"Huh?" Gajeel turned to face Levy, he coughed and shrugged. "Scars? Lemme finish our food."

"I know what scars look like, you've got plenty." Levy extended her hands and arms and examined them. "Mine aren't as big, but I have a few."

"Pretty sure it's just a random scar." Gajeel harumphed and turned back to his cutting board - but not before Levy saw the tips of his ears turn red. His cutting took on new frenzied life, the whacks of the knife hitting the maple block super loud in the quiet of pre-dawn.

Tantalized by his behaviour, Levy jumped off her chair to pad over to Gajeel. "Hold still a second?"

"Ain't you hungry?"

"Just a second!" Levy smiled to herself, even as Gajeel grumbled, he'd set down the knife and stood still. Now to explore what she'd only half-glimpsed.

Tiny cool fingers slid down his spine and the slayer shivered in response. Gajeel had a feeling no matter how often they would make love, he'd always want more.

At the edge of his waist-band, Levy tugged. Gajeel squawked and clutched the drawstring of his pants tight. Levy giggled. "Now what is it you don't want me to see?"

"You've seen everything on me an' I've seen everything on you. Don't know what yer talking about."

"Oh?" Levy pouted as Gajeel turned around. "I think you've been hiding something from me."

"Nope. Nuh uh. Nada." He shook his head. "Nothing to see there, nothing to hide."

"Tell me." Levy batted her eyelashes, giving Gajeel her most provocative and sensual smile.

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Fine. I'm gonna guess." Levy stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. Her petulance faded and only fiendish delight was left behind. "Is it a tattoo?"

His annoyed huff of air made her laugh with delight. "I'm right! No wonder you didn't want me to see, it's gotta be some sort of tramp stamp, huh?"

The sour look he shot at her made Levy more determined to tease him.

"Got it when you were lots younger? Ooh, is it a dolphin? A rose? A rainbow?" Levy started giggling as she thought of more ideas. "Is it misspelled - those are the worst." She patted his arm in commiseration. "I can fix that for you, but you'll have to let me see what I'm working with."

"It ain't a tattoo."

"But there is something." Levy clapped her hands. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Fine, you're right - but it ain't a big deal."

She shook her head. Gajeel was hunched in on himself, arms crossed and pouting. It looked like a pretty big deal to her. Levy pushed herself against his chest, relaxing as his arms snaked around her, her own clinging and holding tight in return. "You'll feel better about it if you just show me."

"You'll laugh."

"Maybe, but you know I love you." Levy craned her head up to give Gajeel a wink. "There's nothing to be ashamed about between lovers." She recognized the heated gaze he returned and the firming evidence of his desire demanding attention.

Gajeel lifted Levy higher and gave her a deep kiss, making her gasp and swallowing her moan. Of their own volition her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands sank into the depths of his wild black hair.

Abandoning the detritus of the partially prepped meal; Gajeel strode to his bedroom, arms and mind full of his girlfriend. It fuelled his lust to hold Levy. Cradling her ass, feeling her legs spasm as she wriggled in a desperate attempt to get closer to him - this was magic. He loved the way her fingers knotted into his hair as she kissed him back, and loved the feel of her body. Her tight nipples were a delicious counterpoint to her soft breasts.

Still connected by lips and tongue, Gajeel sat on the edge of his bed and fumbled to turn on the bedside lamp. Levy pushed his back against the mattress and pinned him down. Her oversized sleep shirt slid off one shoulder and rode up her thighs. Gajeel felt his heart stutter. Levy looked beautiful. Her arousal evident in her wide eyes, kiss plumped lips and the confidence of a lover who knew what they were about.

"Looks like I'm at your mercy." Uppermost in his tone was amusement, then a fair amount of darker passion.

"Like you aren't always?" Levy was well aware if Gajeel wanted he could shake and send her flying. "I do what I want." She winked and settled her knees on either side of his hips. "You like it."

He answered with a wide smile, his wine dark eyes seething with ardour. "What's not to like?"

Levy shifted, releasing her grip on Gajeel's wrists to sit overtop the cradle of his hips. She slid her hands onto his pectorals and teased his flat nipples into hard points with her thumbs. "I haven't forgotten I want to see what's on your back."

"You're killin' the mood woman!"

Levy giggled. "And I can bring it right back, so don't worry."

"I ain't worried."

Gajeel was pouting Levy decided. He was a big sulky baby and she'd have to force or cajole him into revealing what was on his skin. Taking control of the situation, Levy swooped her hands higher to Gajeel's shoulders. Pausing, she sent him a dimpled smile - and then attacked. With no warning at all, she began tickling his armpits. Thrashing and fighting against his laughter, but not convulsing hard enough to throw his lover off his body, Gajeel submitted to the indignity of being tickled.

"Had enough?"

"Mercy!"

"You'll show me what I wanna see?"

"Fine!" Gajeel shook his head and blew hair from off his eyes. "Yer a cruel, hard woman."

"And you only just noticed now?"

Gajeel gave Levy a pointed look. With alacrity she moved off his body to kneel at his side. Grumbling under his breath he rolled onto his stomach. "No laughing."

The light of the bedside lamp was enough, Levy traced her finger down his spine and held her breath. She pulled his pants down to expose more skin and her pent breath finally gusted out. "Oooh!"

"Seen enough?"

"Aww! They're just so little and adorable!" Levy traced each tiny heart-shaped freckle she revealed. A sudden urge rose up and she pressed butterfly kisses all over Gajeel's lower back. "How have you kept these hidden from me for so long?"

Face buried in his pillow, Gajeel's voice was muffled. "Luck and determination."

Levy giggled and pressed more kisses interspersed with tiny love bites a bit lower, nipping Gajeel's buttocks. "Do giggles count as laughing?"

"You know it does Shrimp."

"Mmmm, well then." Levy pushed herself upright and slapped her lover's ass. "Time for me to submit to your lecherous demands."

Gajeel rolled over and somehow simultaneously shed his pants and grabbed Levy's hips, impaling her on his turgid length. "All night long in fact. Me and my lecherous demands have plans."

"That's what she said!" Levy let loose with more musical laughter, rocking her hips in concert with his thrusts. " _Me_ and _my_ lecherous demands have plans!"


End file.
